Typed Reassurance
by sasuhina-fan7
Summary: Lab Series #3: Wally and Artemis had an argument, so Wally goes to cool off. Again, Hinata shows she's there to help


**A/N: Sorry for the long update, but I was suffer from serious writer's block and even a bit of discouragement. Anyway, here's a new edition of the Lab Series.**

**Also, I should tell you that I'm not anti-Artemis. She's actually one of my favorite DC female characters. I just wasn't a fan of the shipping during the second season. The reason why it worked in season one was because of dynamic of the two- the snarky yet sensitive girl with the flirteous, nerdy boy. When Wally became serious, it kind of lost its spark. I'm rambling so I'll let you read.**

**Disclaimer: Young Justice has yet to have a third season, so I don't own it.**

Wally had never felt such anger and frustration. Artemis and him had what Wally could say was the worst, headache-inducing arguement ever. And this was coming from a guy who had survived arguements with the sassy Boy Wonder or his stubborn Uncle after he became the fastest kid alive. What made this worse was that Wally could barely remember what the fight was about. The only thing he remembered was walking into his own apartment and then having a pillow chucked at him.

Pulling at his red hair, Wally stomped like a child throwing a tantrum to the lab. He didn't have to meet up with Hinata tonight, but he needed a place he could calm down.

The lab was empty as expected, so Wally went to one of the empty tables and plopped down, throwing his bag on the floor and letting an angry breath. His mind was racing faster than he ever could personally and the overwhelming urge to punch someone was becoming stronger. For a second, Wally had considered temporarily coming out of retirement just so he could find some no good punk and give it to him.

"Why the hell were we fighting in the first place," Wally growled as he hit his forehead. He kept drawing up a blank.

Sitting there in the semi-dark room for what seemed like forever, Wally decided to simply pull out a random notebook and do a bit of studying. About an hour later, he heard his phone going off in his pocket. Thinking it was Artemis, Wally was prepared to simply push the ignore call and send a text saying he needed to cool off still. What he got was a number he hadn't seen for a while.

"Is it lab day?" Wally asked himself as he saw it was a text message. Raising an eyebrow, Wally pushed receive.

**-U ok, I saw you storming past my building.-**

Wally blinked and then remembered that he did have to pass by a few dormitories to get here. Hinata lived in one of those? Wally would have thought since she travlled cross country, she would have bought an apartment. Wally shook his head. He was getting off track.

He remembered the last time Hinata and him were in this room and working on their plant experiment, which still reminded him of Poison Ivy. Everything was a bit tense since the obvious frustration Wally was feeling about his relationship. He didn't know her well enough, still doesn't, to tell her about what was going on. But apparently Miss Psychology Minor could still tell something was eating at Wally and told him he was free to talk to her whenever.

**-Yeah, just a rough day. Don't worry ur pretty little head-**

Wally never knew why he was basically flirting with her. He hadn't done that in five years. It wasn't because he knew Artemis wouldn't approve- although Wally could tell she was the jealous type- it was because he respected the fact that he was in a serious relationship, and the one thing he learned from his mentor and Uncle Barry was that when you commit to one girl, you stay with one girl.

**-U were heading for the chemistry lab, r u there now?-**

**-Yeah, studying-**

His eyes gazed at the notebook before him. It was filled with big words and comments about possible theories brought from the lectures. He had even made references to the formula that had given him his super speed- and blew up his parents' garage in the process. Of course it was in a language only he could understand, nosy and lazy classmates tend to want to peek over his shoulder.

**-I was planning on getting cinnamon buns, maybe u want study snack?-**

Cinnamon buns? That was a very specific snack. Maybe that was her favorite. Wally couldn't help the slight smile that was on his expression. His fingers glide over the buttons.

**-Sounds good, sugar, but I don't think I would make good company-**

His stomach then decided it would be a good time to grumble. Speedster metabolism sucks.

**-I've went to school with perverted sons of crime bosses and have a cousin that doesn't seem to know the definition of a smile-**

Wally blinks a few times before letting out a laugh just as his phone vibrates.

**-I don't think u would make the worse company-**

Tapping his finger on the table and once more gazing at his notes, Wally thought about the offer. He certainly could use a treat- anger was settling into depression and his stomach was waging war, so sweets were appealing- and it certainly beat having to study- seemed like he was doing nothing but that for a while now- but he still didn't think it was good idea. Guy pissed with girlfriend and hangs out with goregous- Wally would admit that much about Hinata- female friend. Wally wanted to think he was better than most guys but he couldn't trust himself- or the old him- that much.

**-thx sugar, but I just need some time alone time-**

Wally's stomach gave him an angry growl. He told it he would go and get something from a burger joint he frequented. Packing away his notebook, Wally looked at his phone just in time to receive another text.

**-Ok, offers available anytime-**

Throwing his backpack over his shoulder, Wally texted his thanks and started walking. He began thinking about bus schedules- he was serious about remaining retired and he was too low on fuel anyhow- and what he was going to order- three full pound cheeseburgers, large fries, and a chocolate milkshake.

Halfway through the campus, Wally's phone vibrated in his pocket. A smile was placed on his face as he thought it was Hinata once more trying to get him to take the offer. It was wiped away into a disappointed- although he would never admit it- when he saw it was text from Artemis.

**-I'm sorry Wally-**

At least she apologized, Wally thought. But he still couldn't remember why they argued in the first place.

**Don't leave me hanging let me hear what you think.**


End file.
